


(Fur)baby

by NocturnalUnicorn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Black Metal AU, Brendol Hux is a horrible father, Brendol's POV, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, M/M, Millie is their baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalUnicorn/pseuds/NocturnalUnicorn
Summary: Brendol Hux gets a keepsake photobook from Armitage and his weird husband in the mail. Have they finally adopted him a grandchild?For Kylux Week over on tumblr.





	

This may or may not have been inspired by that one “newborn” photo shoot that one couple did with their puppy. Yes, this takes place in my Black Metal AU.  
—

Brendol Hux had long ago resigned himself to the fact that Armitage and his husband (was his name Kyle?) were not going to adopt anytime soon. A surrogate mother also seemed to be out of the question. That was a bloody shame- Brendol knew that a grandchild would give him a second chance to groom the next CEO of Hux Enterprizes. Hopefully, this grandchild wouldn’t be like Armitage: his overly-thin, bastard son who insisted on becoming a talent manager for a black metal band. Worse yet, he had married the vocalist!

Armitage and his hesher of a husband had made it very clear that there were no children in their future. Kyler (Kyle?) had said that babies “weren’t kvlt” (whatever that meant) and Armitage had added that they were both “too high strung for a child”. Brendol most sincerely hoped that they would change their minds.

In his hand, he held a brown package from Armitage’s place in America. Brendol couldn’t help but wonder what his rebellious son would want to send him, especially since said son barely called, visited, or tried to contact him on the Facebooktumblrgram (that’s what kids called email nowadays, right?). He found his doughy fingers tearing at the bent, slightly moist cardboard to reveal a red book and a card with a clipart picture of holly on the front of it. What was this?

Upon opening the card, Brendol was greeted with the looping cursive of Armitage’s handwriting. It read:

 

“Father,

I am sure that you will be happy to hear that Kylo and I have decided to adopt! Enclosed is a keepsake album of pictures of us with the new addition to our family: Millicent

Merry early Christmas,

Armitage and Kylo”

 

Finally, his boy had come to his senses! Brendol threw the card onto the nearby coffee table and opened the red, leather-bound photo album. His face dropped as he looked at the first picture.

There was no child in sight. Kylo had his beefy, tattooed arm slung around Armitage. In his son’s arms was a tabby kitten with fur as orange as his hair. Millicent wasn’t a human baby at all.

Brendol then turned the page. The second picture was more infuriating than the first. Hux and Kylo were photographed from the side, kissing. Kylo’ monstrous nose dug into Armitage’s cheek and Armitage was clearly blushing. Millicent was lying in Kylo’s arms this time, swaddled in a pink blanket as though Kylo had somehow birthed her.

The next few pictures were more of the same. Armitage and Kylo’s feet poking out from under the covers of their bed with Millicent’s paws nestled between them. Kylo pushing Millicent in an old-fashioned, white pram as Armitage looked lovingly on. Armitage rocking Millicent in a rocking chair. Kylo in full corpse paint, guiding Millicent’s paws over the strings of an electric guitar.

Brendol could take no more. He slammed the album shut and sighed. He would certainly be giving his boy a call and a piece of his mind. But first, he would need an aspirin.


End file.
